Adolescencia tardìa
by El Parasito
Summary: EDITADA/Arruinas mi vida!-grito Jane y azoto la puerta cuando salio enojada y encaprichada-Voy a enloquecer-suspiro Aro. Jane atravieza plena adolescencia vampirica.Osea Caos total. Cero coherencia.
1. La nueva Jane EDITADO

**Ahhhh!*grito emocionada*¡Estoy subiendo mi primer fic!**

**Bueno...nos presento:Somos Florencia (mi mejor amiga),Sabina(mi hermana) y yo(Evangelina).Las tres escribimos por ahora soy la unica que termino de editar un capi.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi abuelo por su cuempleaños,que fue hace meses XD pero le prometi que el primer fic que subiera iba a ir dedicado a el,aunque el ni enterado de que existe esta pagina XD.**

**Mini sumary: Jane atravieza una etapa adolescente significa caos en el a todo volumen,bandas de rock,portazos a toda hora,rebeldia...etc.  
**

**Gracias a Flor y a Sabi por ayudarme con la historia y darmes ideas.**

** El parasito!  
**

**_28/1/12 EDITADO_  
**

* * *

_Aro_

Desde hace una semana Jane esta...¿cambiada? ¿rara? ¿extraña? ¡Completamente diferente! Si ese el termino que buscaba. Desde hace una semana no se refiere hacia nosotros con tanto respeto como antes.

Los primeros 2 días me decía a Aro, bueno exagero con lo de Aro,es mi nombre. Pero ahora ya no lo aguanto..._papucho_...¿quien en su sano juicio me llama papucho?A menos que desee morir claro. Le pregunte el por que de mi apodo y argumento que yo vendría a ser una especie de padre para ella, el que nunca tuvo. Dice que somos la familia que siempre deseo. Con el mismo argumento dice que Marco y Cayo son sus tíos y de alguna manera mis hermanos ya tienen apodo.

A Cayo le dice ``_cayito_´´ y a Marco ``_marki_´´ .Cayo casi se desmaya al escuchar su nuevo apodo, y eso que es imposible para un vampiro. Marco es indiferente a su apodo, en realidad es indiferente a todo, creo que si estuviera desatando la guerra de los mundos el..._CRI CRI_...A Atenodora o mejor dicho su tía ''_tenedor''_, a la cual no le hace mucha gracia su apodo, se tomo muy en serio su nuevo papel de tía consentidora. A _mi_ Sulpicia le dice ``_mami Sulpi_´´ a ella por el contrario de Atenodora ama su apodo y es feliz haciendo de madre.

Intente hablar con ella el tema de los apodos o por lo menos el mio. Y cambio mi apodo, esa fue la gran recompensa que recibí por la charla con ella. Mi nuevo apodo es...``_papito arito_´´...que vergonzoso. Creo que tendré que hacerme a la idea...¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?...¿como me voy a acostumbrar?

Es una abominacion lo que sucede en el castillo.

Pensé seriamente en convertir un psicólogo o que alguien de la guardia estudie psicología pero creo que va a llevar a bastante tiempo, ¿que hago?  
Mi única esperanza por ahora era Alec, en estos momentos debe estar hablando con su hermana, haciéndola entrar en razón. Cuando note que Jane no me haría caso, mande a su hermano,es su Alec lo tiene que solucionar ¿cierto? ¡¿CIERTO? Bueno, ya me estoy poniendo histérico. Pero cualquiera lo haría. No todos los días uno de los mas fieles de la guardia se convierte el una _drama __queen._

—Maestro —Alec me saco de mis pensamientos histericos al entrar a la sala.

—Alec, ¿como te fue con tu hermana? —pregunte esperanzado

—Mal...—dijo cabizbajo

—Ohh...—logre articular desilusionado—¿que sucedio?

—Fui a hablar con ella, cuando mencione que estaba cambiada se enojo y comenzo gritar. Dijo que nos odiaba, que arruinabamos su vida y que se escapara. Que no la volveriamos a ver por que me odia —suspiro—soy el peor hermano del mundo...

—Bueno...confio en que se le pasara—en realidad le iba a decir que si era el peor hermano del mundo pero no queria perder a otro guardia y este por depresion.

—Con su permiso, ire a mi habitacion—dijo Alec

—Claro ve, pero llamar antes ve por mis hermanos, tengo que tomar una decision.

—Claro maestro, con su permiso—dijo mientras se iba.

Tenia que hablar con mis hermanos. Luego de unos segundo los dos ya se encontraban a mi lado. Cayo se lo veia bastante irritado y Marco, bueno, indiferente como siempre.

—¿Que sucede hermano?—pregunto al entrar Cayo.

—Como habran notado es Jane—Este puso una cara molesta.

—Es cierto, hay que hacer algo con los apodos. ¡Ya no lo soporto! Odio que me diga ``_cayito_´´ Hoy me dijo ``tío_ cayi_´´ —dijo irritado.

—¿Que hacemos? Mande a Alec a hablar con ella pero no dio resultado. Pense en un psicologo o algo por el estilo—dije.

—Esperemos unos dias y si la situacion no cambio recurrimos al psicologo—dijo tranquilo Marco.

—¡CLARO!—Cayo exploto—¡TU NO TIENES QUE AGUANTAR LOS APODITOS!

—No me hace gracia lo de los apodos, pero por el momento es lo unico que podemos hacer. No podemos permitirnos perderla —dijo Marco. Siempre tan racional. Cayo estaba furioso. En cualquier momento atacaria a Marco.

—Paz hermanos—dije intentando ablandar el ambiente.

—¡Tu callate! —me grito Cayo—¡no me vengas con el amor y paz!

—¡Yo solo intento calmar el ambiente!—dije exasperado

—Mmm...disculpen—dijo timida Renata entrando a la habitación.

—Si querida?—dije un poco seco.

—La señora Atenedora solicita al amo Cayo en su habitación.

Asenti y con un pequeño gesto, la vampireza salio del cuarto.

—Bueno hagamos como dijo Marco, esperar.—mis dos hermanos asintieron—Te puedes retirar Cayo— Este se fue enojado.

—Bueno hermano, me voy.—Marco se fue y me dejo solo.

Me quede sumido en mis pensamientos. ¿Y si tuviera que soportar a Jane asi durante toda la eternidad? Me estremeci ante ese pensamiento. Tengo que ser positivo, me alente.  
Ya se calmara...espero

_Alec_

Aro me mando a que entrara en razon a mi hermana. Desde hace una semanas se comporta raro. Como una...a-d-o-l-e-s-c-e-n-t-e.

Les puso a todos apodos. Es irritante.

Toque la puerta de su habitacion. Se escuchaba de fondo una musica de algun artista humano actual.

—¿Si?—canturreo Jane detras de la puerta.

—Soy yo, Alec —dije.

—Pasa—volvio a canturrear.

Entre...¿me habre equivocado de habitacion? Esta no era la habitacion de mi hermana...

—¿Que le paso a tu habitacion?

—Redecore—dijo como si nada

La habitacion estaba recubierta de paneles blancos en algunos de ellos tenian hojas pintadas en tonos calidos. Una gran cama con una cabecera imponente decorada tambien en tonos calidos y con hojas tambien, almohadones a juego. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra blanca y peluda, a los costados de la cama habia mesitas de luz con objetos modernos y femeninos, al lado de una de las mesitas de luz habia un intento de sillon moderno...cosas raras las de hoy en dia, el intento de sillon tenia tambien almohadones, no se por que tanto almohadon no sirven para nada. Tambien habia ¿varios pufs?Creo que se llaman asi. La habitacion estaba llena de esas cosas.

Mientras yo miraba su habitacion absorto ella se pintaba las uñas de rojo sangre, tenia el cabello suelto y ropa de colores. Nada de lo que ella utilizara a habitualmente.

—¿Que paso aqui? ¿Y a ti?—dije desconcertado

—¿No te gusta?—dijo sorprendida—¡pero si esta de _lujo_!

—¿Jane, podemos hablar?—dije buscando un lugar donde sentarme, lo unico que habia eran esos raros pufs. Me acomode incomo en uno de ellos.

—Claro, ¿que pasa?—dijo mientras se tiraba graciosamente sobre los intento de sillon.

—Eh, estas rara ultimamente—dije

—¿Como rara? ¿A que te refieres?—¡Ja! Como si no supiera a que me refiero.

—Tu actitud y tu vestuario, ¡tu habitacion!—exclame ya harto.

—No estoy rara, estoy a la moda _hermanitis_ —dijo ¿_``hermanitis_´´ ? Esto se fue de las manos.

—¡Ves! ¿Que es eso de `_`hermanitis_´´ ? Tu siempre me dices Alec, ¿que paso con la Jane que conocía?

—¡La Jane que conocías murió la semana pasada! Ahora esta la nueva Jane, la Jane moderna. Y acostumbrate por que esta Jane ¡vino para quedarse!—exclamo emocionada, yo estaba en shock. ¿Nueva Jane?

—Nosotros queremos a la otra Jane— articular

—¿No me quieres?—dijo con una carita que te partía el corazón, ¿ cuando sabe hacer esas expreciones?—¡Pues entonces yo tampoco! ¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo! ¡Pense que me comprendías! ¡Te odio!—grito antes de que pueda —¡Los odio a todos! ¡Nadie me comprende! ¡Arruinan mi no-vida! ¡Me escapare y no me volverán a ver!—grito enojada—¡Por que los odio!—dijo para finalizar su discurso. ¿Cuantas veces dijo que nos odia?

—Jane calmate—intente tranquilizarla

—¡No! ¡Tu calmate! ¡Vete de mi cuarto! ¡Fuera!—dijo señalando la puerta y mirándome furiosa. Sali de allí antes que usara sus poderes contra mi, sabia que la Jane vieja era incapaz, ¿pero esta?

Fui a informarle a Aro como me fue. Era el peor hermano que podría existir en el mundo. Ahora Jane me odiaba y ella pensaba que yo también la odiaba. Espero que pronto vuelva a la normalidad.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si es asi, o si es todo lo contrario estaria muy feliz de que me lo hagan saber. Asi que... si quieren ¡dejen reviews!**

* * *

**28/1/12 EDITADO**

**No se si alguien lo estara leyendo otra vez, o por primera vez. Pero bueno. La verdad que el primer capitulo dejaba mucho que desear, asi como la historia en general (por lo menos para mi. Creo que habra pasado mas de un año o hasta ¡dos! desde que empece con esta historia. Ahora la estoy volviendo a leer y me averguenza un poco). Por eso decidi editarla. Para darles algo mas ''digno''** **Todavia me sigue pareciendo que no es una de mis mas brillantes ideas, pero le tome cariño, que se le va a hacer ... Asi que por respeto a ustedes y a mi, decidi editarla. Tal vez, cuando termine de hacerlo la continue, pero por ahora, la editare.**

**Gracias otra vez.**

**El parasito!**

**(no se por que me suena que mi nombre de usuario es bastante mafioso)**


	2. Capas IN EDITADO

**EDITADO 30/1/12**_  
_

* * *

_Heidi_

Estaba en la recepción sustituyendo a Giana que se enfermo. Cualquiera se preguntaría por que acepto una vampiresa de semejante belleza atender teléfonos y programar visitas guiadas. La respuesta es que no tenia opción. Era eso o la tortura, la muerte obviamente no. Si, podemos morir, pero ¿de que le sirve a mis amos perderme? Es por eso que hoy estuve repartiendo sonrisas falsas a todo el que se me pusiera por el frente. Si, puede que no me guste el ser secretaria, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacer mal mi trabajo. Aparte me gustaba usar la típica camisa blanca.

—Heidi, ¿que haces aquí?—me pregunto al entrar Félix, se lo veía alegre. Me cae bien. El también se toma en serio su trabajo. Cada vez que tenia una misión se pone en su personaje de chico rudo y no hay nadie que lo saque de el.

—Hola Félix—sonrisa falsa—Sustituyo a Giana que se enfermo—dije irritada. Tonta humana que se enferma, ¿por que trabajamos con humanas? Se nota kilómetros que Gianna no tiene don alguno, cuando los amos se harten de ella, adiós Giannita.

—Jajaja, pobre humana. Oye tengo sed, ¿vas a buscar comida? Si es posible 0-—pregunto sin prudencia, ¿tengo cara de chica del delivery?

— No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero hoy no consigo la cena.— Le mostré mi camisa blanca.

—¡Oh! Disculpa, Gran Secretaria Emperatriz—exclamo exageradamente burlón— no tenia idea de que ustedes las importantes recepcionistas no son capaces de conseguir un poco de sangre fresca. Mejor me voy, antes de que me indiques por donde—mi humor estaba claramente alterado.

—Mejor vete si no quieres volver a cenar en tu existencia—agregue amenazadoramente luego de gruñir.

—Bueno, bueno—levanto sus manos en son de paz—Me voy. ¡Adiós!

Mientras Félix se iba por el pasillo oí que se encontró con alguien de la guardia.

—¡Hola Félix!—dijo una animada Jane, ¿una Jane animada? Escuche eso de que ahora se creía una adolescente y todo eso, pero seguía sonado extraño su entusiasmo.

—Hola Jane—le contesto Félix precavido

Jane entro al vestíbulo con una carpeta en mano y bajo su brazo varios rollos de tela. Debajo de la capa traía puesta una remera con una estampa que decía, ``déjame comerte´´, una mini de jeane y chatitas a juego, lo mas raro era su cabello suelto. Me recorrió un escalofrió. A Jane le gustaba la ropa oscura. Oh, dios. Que extraño es todo esto.

—¡Hola Heidi!—dijo Jane feliz

—Hola—conteste un poco distraída, su remera me llamaba mucho la atención.

—Heidi, ¡yo se que apoyaras mi propuesta!—dijo emocionada.

—¿Que propuesta?— Espero que no sea nada de ''las visitas sorpresas a los Cullen'' A Jane le caía especialmente mal una de las vampiresas de ese clan y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de destruirla. Pero la amistad de Aro con Carlisle le impedía llevarlo a cabo. Ah, y también el que no seria sorpresa.

—Titule mi propuesta ``Capas IN´´ —dijo emocionada, dando saltitos, me recordaba a la odiosa de Alice Cullen...¿capas in?—Mira diseñe un montón de estilos y ¡podríamos cambiar los colores!¡definitivamente hay que cambiarlos! el negro no va mas—Impresionante la velocidad a la que decia todo esto, otra vez me hizo recordar a la odiosa enana Cullen—Hay una capa para cada vampiro y un color para cada capa—me mostró una carpeta con un sin fin de capas y tonalidades para estas—Mira tengo opciones para la textura de la capa—me mostró los rollos de tela que tenia bajo el brazo, había hasta una afelpada—Estos son el prototipo, van en diferentes colores y ¡podrían ser estampadas!—grito emocionada, casi me quedo sorda—El tuyo podría ser rojo o violeta, algo sexy. ¿A Alec que color le quedara?—agrego pensativa—¡Para mi podría ser plateado o rosa!—decía ya mas para si misma, yo estaba en shock. La iban a ''matar''—¡Dorado!—exclamo—definitivamente ese color es para un líder, alguien superior, que resalte…¡Aro! pero alto, ¡hay varias personas importantes en el castillo! ¡todos deberíamos usar dorado! ¡o plata! Aunque el cobre y el escarlata son finos y elegantes..—agrego ya sumida en sus locos pensamientos.

—¡Jane para! ¿tu crees que Aro apruebe tu idea?

—Claro, a _papito arito_ ¡le va a encantar la idea!—dijo indignada

—¿_Papito arito_?—no aguante y comencé a carcajearme como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Que es lo gracioso?—dijo enojada

—_Pa-papa-pi-to_ _a-ari-ri-to_—dije entrecortada por la risa

—¡No tiene nada de gracioso!

—Oh, vamos,si que es gracioso—le reproche

—Me voy, y ¡vas a ver cuando apruebe mi idea!—dicho esto se fue enojada por la puerta.

* * *

_Aro_

Estaba pensando seriamente en lo del psicólogo. Esto ya se me esta yendo de las manos. Por lo que me contó Alec tiene la actitud de una adolescente caprichosa, ya no es solo el vocabulario, si no también la actitud.

—¡Aritis!—oigo canturrear a Jane acercándose por el pasillo hacia el lugar donde me encontraba. Las esperanzas de que algo le pasara antes de que llegara aquí murieron cuando toco la puerta—¿puedo pasar?—algo de modales le quedan.

—Si—conteste

—_Papito arito—_dijo feliz al verme

—Jane ¿que dijimos sobre mi apodo?

—Bueno..._Papucho—_suspire rendido—tengo una propuesta muy interesante y de _lujo—_¿_de lujo_?

—¿De que se trata?—espero que no sea la de la visita ''amistosa'' a los Cullen.

—Se titula…¡``Capas IN´´!—grito emocionada el titulo

—¿Capas IN?—le pregunte extrañado,no conocía el termino ``IN´´

—¡Si! Las capas en negro no van mas, necesitamos color, vida, ¡chispa!—estaba en shock, ¿capas de colores? ¿Que somos? ¿Payasos?—Las capas serian diferentes por que no hay vampiros iguales ,las capas representarían la personalidad de cada uno. ¡Habría hasta diferentes cortes! —dijo emocionada

Yo intentaba procesar la información.. mucho para mí.

—¿Y?¿que te pareció?—me miro expectante

—No—logre articular

—¿No que?

—No—repetí—¡no! La propuesta NO es aceptada.

—¿Como? Pero si es genial la idea—dijo ofendida y sorprendida.

—¡No voy a usar capas de colores!—exclame, la situación me superaba—nadie va a usar capas de colores.

—¡Te odio!—grito enojada

—No me faltes el respeto—dije ahora yo enojado

—Métete el respeto por… _(Piiii)_…¡te odio! ¡Me voy a escapar y no me volverás a ver! ¡Olvídate de mis poderes! ¡arruinas mi existencia!¡Te detesto!—salio azotando la puerta del castillo.

—Jane, ¡ven aquí! ¡No me puedes hablar así!—dije yendo tras ella

—¡Déjame en paz!—me grito

—Jane—dije amenazador

—Métete la amenaza en… _(Piii)_…—me grito

—¡Detente ahí jovencita!—la amenace

Me saco la lengua. Los presentes me miraban sorprendidos. Los mire amenazante y siguieron haciendo lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

¡Conseguiré un psicólogo aunque sea lo último que tenga que hacer!


	3. Dr Suicidios

**Holaaaa!!!!Volvimos con otro cap. de esta locura!**

**Este cap se lo dedico a mi perro!Otee tkmm**

** Atte. El Parasito!**

**Besos  
**

* * *

POV:Dr John

Odio mi vida. Odio mi existencia. Odio mi trabajo. Odio mi familia. Odio a mi ex esposa. Odio al amante de mi ex esposa. Odio a mis pacientes. Odio mi casa. Odio los lápices amarillos. Odio a la gente de mí alrededor. Odio los cuadernos de tapa blanda. Odio los libros de tapa dura. Odio decirle a los suicidas que no se suiciden cuando yo lo intento a diario y lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos. Odio los libros de psicología que tengo frente a mi cuando intento quitarme la vida. Odio los títulos de psicología que tengo en mi casa y oficina. Odio taxistas y colectiveros. Odio que el tapón de la bañadera se salga cuando intento ahogarme en ella. Odio a mi hermana la ``señorita soy una cantante famosa mundialmente y mejor que vos´´. Odio que la soga se corte cuando intento ahorcarme. Odio que la tienda que me vendió la soga no me de reembolso. Odio la alegría. Odio la comedia. Odio a las personas que cumplen sus sueños. Odio que los idiotas de mis pacientes se quejen de sus problemas cuando yo ya tengo suficiente con los míos. Odio que corten el gas cuando lo dejo prendido para morir intoxicado. Odio que lleguen a tiempo para ``salvarme´´cuando me intento tirar por un 5º piso. Odio que mis padres me hayan mandado a la universidad de psicología cuando yo quería ser músico o escritor de novelas trágicas. Odio que los vecinos llamen a los bomberos cuando intento prender fuego mi casa y así morir quemado. Odio que me recomienden un psicólogo cuando ya me analice y no estoy loco!...

3…

2…

1…

¡¡¡¡BOOM!!!!

.

.

.

Y ODIO NO HABERLE PUESTO BALAS A MI PISTOLA!

* * *

Pov Demetri

Aro nos mando llamar a Félix y ami. No se para que nos necesita. Espero que no sea algo relacionado con jane. Ayer me la encontré en lo pasillos y estaba muy cambiada, muy irritante. Félix tenia razón la Jane que conocíamos murió.

_Maestro-saludamos al entrar al salón Félix y yo.

_Demetri, Félix-nos saludo el-Necesito que vayan a una misión de suma importancia. Necesito que traigan a un humano con vida-dijo mirando a Félix severo-Salen hoy, Heidi les dará la dirección y demás información.

_Bueno con su permiso-dijo Félix y nos fuimos

Hice un pequeño bolso de mano y fui a buscar a Félix, estaba con Jane parece que discutían.

_Que las usen!-decía Jane caprichosa

_NO, cuantas veces lo diré?-decía arto Félix

_Que sucede aquí?-dije entrando al verlos pelear

_Dem –dijo inocente Jane-dile a Félix que las lleven-dijo lo último amenazadora

_A que?

_Mira, como las capas de colores no se aprobaron, diseñe estas blancas. El blanco en si no es un color-dijo mientras me mostraba unas capas blancas, ahí entendí todo.

_No las llevaremos-dije mientras empezaba a irme pero Jane me bloqueo el paso

_Que si!-dijo enojada

_Que no!-le reclame

_Que si!

_Que no!

_Que si! O quieres sufrir las consecuencias?-dijo amenazadora, con una sonrisa de suficiencia

_Jane, no te atreverías, soy tu amigo Dem, de verdad me harías daño?-dije inocente

_Llévalas y esto nunca paso-sentencio

_No vamos a llevarlas-reproche

_Llevalas! Dale! Por fis? Si?-dijo amarrándome del brazo mientras saltaba y ponía carita inocente

_Si las llevo te calmas?-dije ya exasperado

_Sii!!-dijo dando saltitos

Me dio las capas y nos deseo suerte. Heidi nos dio la dirección y fuimos al aeropuerto. El vuelo duro unas horas. La gente nos miraba raro por nuestro atuendo, malditas capas blancas!

El hombre vivía en un edificio bastante deprimente.

Estábamos por tocar el timbre, si, ya se que es raro que unos vampiros toquen timbre pero quisimos ser educados. Dentro de la casa no se oía nada hasta que…

BUUM!!

_Félix que fue eso?

_No se, creo que un disparo, entremos-dijo con ademán de entrar

Luego del disparo escuchamos una larga lista de insultos y luego a un hombre quejándose de su vida.

_¿Por que? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- dijo el hombre lamentándose

_Me parece que nos equivocamos de dirección-dijo Félix

_No se entremos y fijémonos

_Maldicion!estupidas balas! que no pueden salir-grito el hombre

_Entremos-dije tirando la puerta

Cuando entramos nos quedamos perplejos. Un hombre de unos 45 años le gritaba a una pistola en el suelo. Tenía una mirada desquiciada, estaba todo despeinado y alterado. El hombre se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos miro horrorizado

_No me llevaran al loquero!-grito enloquecido, mientras nos señalaba. Creo que nos creía enfermeros por las capas-NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!MUAJAJAJA-dijo desquiciado

_Okay, el hombre esta loco, creo que es uno de sus pacientes-me dice Félix

_Sii..mejor nos vamos, no?

_Vámonos-dijo yendo hacia la puerta, ignorando al enloquecido humano

Pero note que el piso estaba lleno de libros de psicología y varios títulos rotos.

_Félix, creo el es a quien buscamos-le dije

_Me da igual, puede estar vistiendo un tutu (*) y usar un corpiño de cocos mientras cure a Jane-dijo aburrido

_Que es un tutu?-mi curiosidad venció, nunca oí el termino

_No sabes lo que es un tutu?-me dijo incrédulo

Y así nos sumergimos en una ``profunda´´ conversación acerca de tutús, olvidándonos del humano.

_Vamos a llevarlo-dije yendo hacia la puerta

_Alto! vos tenes al humano?-me pregunta Félix

_Si, es invisible..uhhh-dije sarcástico

_Mmmm…yo no lo tengo

_Como??!!Donde esta?

_No idea, búscalo

El humano loco estaba en la terraza del edificio apunto de tirarse.

_Agarralo!-le grito a Félix

Félix lo sujeto a tiempo. El hombre pataleaba y lloriqueaba como un niño de 4 años, diciendo que lo dejáramos. Este es el psicólogo para Jane??

_Dem nos toco un emo suicida-suspira Félix

_Emo suicida?-no conozco ese termino

Y así nos enfrascamos en otra ``profunda´´ conversación acerca de emos. Mientras el loco humano pataleaba ante el agarre de Félix. Para viajar lo tuvimos que desmayar, por suerte viajábamos en el Jet privado vulturi.

Por fin llegamos a mi amada Volterra. Fuimos al castillo. Con el humano desmayado. Le entregamos el humano a Aro, este lo convirtió.

Que insoportables fueron esos 3 días! El Dr. No paro de gritar y pedir a su mama, y también gritaba cosas de suicidios fallados y que este no lo era y otras cosas sin sentido.

Por suerte termino la tortura. El tipo curar a Jane, cierto?

* * *

**Buenoo..fin del cap. El prox sera la secion de terapia para toda la guardia.**

**(*)TUTU:pollera que usan las bailarina de danza clasica**

**Lean el Fic que escribio Flor(super emo).Su primer fic,no sean malas!**

**Dejen REVIEWS!!!**

** Atte. El parasito!  
**


	4. Terapias parte 1

**Holaaa!!!**

**Lo siento, me tarde mas de lo normal. Es que empece el colegio y esta bien dificil este año,asi que voy a tardar en subir mas los capitulos.**

**Este cap se lo dedico a mi hermana que me ayudo cuando me tilde y me quede sin ideas.**

**Graciias por leerr.**

** Atte:El parasito!  
**

* * *

pov:Dr. John

Morí.

Mi sueño se cumplió! No de la manera que esperaba claro, pero de alguna manera morí, aunque mi sueño se haya cumplido estoy insatisfecho. Yo quería morir, morir, que mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo, que mi cuerpo se pudriera y que le entraran bichitos y se comieran mis órganos putrefactos. Pero nooo... mi mala suerte me tenia que acompañar hasta mi supuesta muerte y de alguna manera no morir! Ahora la mayor de mis pesadillas se cumplió, bueno también mi sueño, pero ahora me estoy quejando se mi pesadilla. Recuerdo que emocionado estuve cuando comencé a sentir el dolor insoportable recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentir como se quemaba cada pequeña parte de mi vida. Fue tan estupendo pero doloroso a la vez**(si, el tipo es re masoquista). **Cuando se hizo mi sueño realidad comenzó la pesadilla. Al abrir los ojos esperaba encontrarme con el paraíso o con el infierno, creo que si pudiera hubiera ido al infierno. Bueno la cuestión es que cuando ``desperté´´ mi gozo a un pozo. Estaba rodeado por 5 personas de inigualable belleza mirándome expectantes. Ángeles pensé. Para mas tarde enterarme que no son ángeles son demonios de una belleza deslumbrante. Y el colmo es que yo soy ahora un demonio de belleza deslumbrante.

En fin no morí, pero tampoco estoy vivo. Soy un vampiro. Que tendrá que ser psicólogo contra su voluntad. Tendré que atender a toda la guardia y pasarme horas escuchando su deprimente vida. Me encargaron un caso especial, una vampiresa de la guardia llamada Jane. Parece que esta esta atravesando una etapa de adolescencia tardía vampirica. Los maestros, odio decirles así, pero que mas da, no la soportan y quieren que la vuelva a convertir a la que era antes. Mi especialidad en mi trabajo cuando era humano era el trato con adolescentes, por eso Aro mando a convertirme a mi.

Ahora estoy esperando para comenzar con la primera cesión de terapia, le toca aaa....Renata. Nunca me la encontré por ahora.

_Gianna-llame a humana que me asignaron como secretaria,se preguntaran como es que soporto su olor si ella es humana y yo un neófito recién convertido, como que ayer ``desperté´´,tengo un don, el aroma humano no me afecta, digamos que si tengo sed, pero el aroma a la sangre no me altera ni nada, puedo estar con humanos sin problemas, Gianna es la rata de experimento.

_Si?-dijo entrando a mi consultorio, olvide mencionar que decoraron mi habitación para que sea el consultorio?-Que desea?

_Llama a Renata que tiene cita conmigo-mi secretaria fue a buscar a mi paciente. Extrañaba a mi otra secretaria, Sara. Ella era muy eficiente. Bueno Gianna también lo es pero ese no es el punto.

_Hola-dijo al entrar la vampiresa de rubios cabellos, alta, pálida y ojos color rubí.-Soy Renata, un gusto-dijo estrechando mi mano.

_Hola Renata, soy el Dr. John, un gusto. Toma ciento por favor.-se sentó chaise longue francesa estilo Luis XV tapizado en brocato color marfil**(sillon en pefil)** .-Bien comencemos, cuéntame sobre ti

_Mmmm...Que le cuento?-dijo confundida

_Cosas sobre ti, edad, gustos, relaciones, historias, etc...lo que gustes

_Bueno, nací en Alemania y servía junto a mi familia en una casa de nobles.  
Una noche muy fría salí a por agua al pozo y un hombre se acercó a mi por la espalda cogiéndome por sorpresa y mordiéndome en la parte baja del cuello.  
El vampiro quería matarme pero tuvo que huir al ser visto por alguien que rápidamente el vampiro asesinó para no correr riesgos. Me quede allí tirada en el suelo convulsionando y cuando desperté lo hice diferente, los sentidos eran muy desarrollados, mi corazón no latía y tenía un sed inmensa de sangre.  
Vague por las zonas de Alemania hasta que llegue a Italia donde Aro se fijó en mi por mi don y me integró como parte de la Guardia. Al ser un escudo Aro también me hizo su guardaespaldas personal. Esa es la historia de como me convertí en lo que soy ahora-termino de relatar su transformación

_Interesante. Como te sientes con tu existencia?-nunca trate con vampiros

_Feliz, supongo-dudo

_Por que supones?

_Mire no le voy a contar mi mas preciado secreto a un extraño-soltó enojada, tiene un carácter explosivo, anote en mi cuaderno.

_Renata, la idea es que me cuentes tus secretos, para eso me transformaron. Para ayudar a superar sus problemas.-intente razonar con ella

_No era para que curara a Jane?-dijo sorprendida, también tiene una actitud muy cambiante

_Si me transformaron para eso, pero también para que tratara a toda la guardia, como profesional tengo que guardar los secretos de todos mis pacientes, así que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

_Bueno le diré-dijo resignada

_No es necesario que me lo digas ahora si no quieres-le avise

_Decida ce hombre! Primero cuéntame tu secreto-dijo sarcástica -ahora, no me lo cuentes! Por quien me toma!

_Tranquila, yo solo digo que tiene que haber suficiente confianza de doctor paciente-le aclare

_Bue! Yo decido si hay suficiente confianza entre los dos y digo que si!Le contare mi secreto!-dijo enojada, rayos! Yo sabia que esto iba a ser una pesadilla pero no tanto, ahora tengo que soportar a una vampiresa de humor cambiante.

_Bueno cuéntame-dije resignado y aburrido

_Bueno...-dijo tímida,pero que cambiante-yo...adorolosanimales-dijo rápidamente

_Oh...y como te sientes con eso?

_Bueno, vera, la cosa es que...es raro que un vampiro adore a los animales, entiende?

_Mas o menos, no llevo mucho de vampiro pero no le veo nada de malo

_Es estúpido o se hace!-soltó enojada, me estaba hartando sus cambios de humor-Es obvio que es raro! Que vampiro en su sano juicio adoraría a los animales! Hay vampiros que se alimentan de esas pobres criaturas! Son unos despiadados! Como pueden! Ver la carita de horror en su angelical rostro y matarlo sin mas!-dijo furiosa y exaltada-Por que matan a criaturas indefensas en ves de humanos malvados e inferiores! Aggg! Odio a ese tipo de vampiros!

_Esperaaa....hay vampiros que se alimentan de animales?-dije incrédulo

_Puedes creerlo!? Son tan hipócritas

_Aja...-dije pensativo- Y como es eso?

_Bueno es prácticamente lo mismo, solo que te comes esa pobre criatura

_Ohhh...-yo estaba muy emocionado

_Emmm Doc?-Renata movía su mano frente a mi rostro, tratando de llamar mi atención, yo estaba pensando en como seria el sabor a algún animal....sera rico?

_Eh? Si, disculpa. Me distraje. Continua, por que seria raro que sepan que te agradan los animales?

_En primer lugar:soy un arma letal. Segundo:Vampiros se alimentan de ellos. Tercero:Por que un vampiro perdería tiempo con animales que no piensan?

_Contestame tu esa pregunta

_Por que son los seres vivos mas lindos y tiernos que podrían existir sobre la fas de la tierra.-dijo emocionada y soñadora

_Dales esas razones.

_Pero es o se hace!?-dijo alterada

_Disculpa?

_A ellos no les interesa que sean indefensas criaturas, para ellos son tontos animales no pensantes y para otros hasta comida!-exclamo enfurecida

_Mmmm...bueno, es todo por hoy, otro día en la semana seguimos-no la aguantaba mas.

_Bueno, adiós-dijo mientras se iba.

Uf...al fin termino la cesión con Renata.

.

.

.

_Gianna-llame a mi secretaria

_Si?-dijo mientras entraba

_Llama a Demetri, tengo cesión con el

_Claro-dijo con vos soñadora, y la tonta humana se enamoro del loco vampiro.

_Hola-dijo entrando el vampiro que hasta donde se es rastreador.

_Hola, buenas tardes, toma asiento por favor.-se sentó en el elegante sillón

_No se por que estoy aquí! Yo no estoy loco! Como usted-mascullo

_Mira, en primer lugar si estuviera loco estaría en tu lugar y no tratando con pacientes dementes! En segundo lugar, YO YA ME ANALICE Y NO ESTOY LOCO!-dije alterado

_Si claro... lo encontramos a punto de suicidare! Y no esta loco?- dijo irónico

_Yo... eh... Mmmm...estaba...probando una teoría...Y basta de interrogatorios! Tu eres el paciente aquí!

_Si pero usted estaba gritándole a una pistola sin balas!

_Basta! Cuéntame algo sobre ti- intente desviar el tema de mis intentos fallidos de muerte

_Que quiere que le cuente-dijo en tono seco.

_Como te convirtieron, gustos, relaciones, edad... etc

_No creo que haya suficiente confianza-declaro como Renata, y ahora me va acontar-Bue.. le cuento, no hace falta que ruegue

_Mmmm...bueno

_Obviamente era italiano. Quede huérfano desde muy chico. Vivía en las Colinas de Monte Vesuvius, el volcán grande, y en 900 A.D, erupcionó.-Demetri se sumergió dentro de su propia historia y la contó apasionadamente- La lava empezó a salir de todas partes, y mis padres quedaron atrapados. Mi casa queda destruida. Logre escapar de la lava hacia las afueras, hasta que logre encontrar un lugar donde estuve seguro. Pero como no me podía mantener por mi mismo, me tuve que convertir en esclavo. Pase por muchos dueños, pero no se quedaban conmigo porque yo era muy arrogante y escapaba de todos; era realmente frustrante. Me vendían constantemente ya que yo era demasiado agradable como para que me maten. Una vez me vendieron a un hombre demente, para su diversión mando a perder a sus hijos al bosque. Me encargo a mi que los encontrara a cambio de mi libertad y si no los encontraba me mataba. Las dos opciones me daban lo mismo, ya que con las dos obtendría la libertad en cierto modo. Pero con mis habilidades de rastreador, claro que ahora en mi nueva vida se intensificaron, los encontré. Se los lleve y esperanzado espere mi libertad, el hombre furioso al haber perdido de alguna manera su juego me mato igual. Me dejo desangrándome en el bosque, donde había dejado a sus hijos, que ironía no? El caso es que alguien de la guardia me encontró y me transformo al saber de mis posibles dones.-dijo ya en tono aburrido lo ultimo.

_Que interesante. Y con eso como te sientes?**(si alguien vio viernes de locos va entender)**.

_Me siento con ganas de desmembrar partes del cuerpo-dijo con una mirada malévola

_Desmembrar partes del cuerpo?

_Si-dijo como si nada-es lo que amo de mi trabajo. Cuando hay que acabar con neófitos me encanta arrancarles sus brazos-dijo con una mirada desquiciada-arrancarles sus brazos...ver su cara de horror...oír el grito desgarrador…-murmuraba emocionado

_Siii...-dije para darle la razón, haber si me desmembraba a mi?Aunque no estaría mal la idea, si luego me quemaran....seee...me gusta

_Entiende doc? Ese sentimiento-creo que le parecía que estaba de acuerdo con el por mi cara de gusto, claro el no sabe que es por imaginar mi muerte.

_Seee...-y nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos, el de desmembrar neófitos y yo de posibles muerte

.

.

.

_Disculpe-dijo entrando Gianna al consultorio

_Si?-yo me encontraba descansando, hoy trate a Renata, la loca de los animales. A Demetri, el loco desmembrador. A Corin y a Santiago. Son muchos por un día, me dispuse a descansar hasta que llego Gianna

_Aro lo espera, y yo me tengo que ir, si ya no requiere mis servicios-dijo amable

_Has lo pasar

_John-dijo con su entusiasmo habitual-Como te fue hoy?

_Bien, gracias Aro

_Como desearía pode leerte la mente, así me enteraría de los secretos de la guardia-Aparte de mi don inmune a la sangre tenia un escude que impedía que se metieran en mi mente y mis recuerdos.-Te quería avisar que dentro de poco te tocara la gran misión-dijo serio

_La de Jane?

_Si, cuando crees que la puedes atender?

_Dentro de unas horas te parece?

_Claro, iré a avisarle a su hermano

_Bueno

_Adiós-se despidió

_Adiós

Mi gran reto profesional a llegado! Como curo a una adolescente? Es una adolescente, esto se pasa cuando termina su etapa, no puedo obligarla a que deje de serlo. Pero puedo persuadirla...

* * *

**El fin del capi :( Bueno en el proximo se viene la esperada cesion de Jane! que pasara con esta adolescente? Tambien mas seciones con los guardias, Felix, Alec, Heidi Y una terapia en pueden faltar Aro, Marco y Cayo!Y Gianna?*la querida humana ¬¬*  
**

**dejo los link de donde saque las historias de como fueron convertidos Renata y Demetri**

.com/7973981213-renata-vulturi

.?mode=viewprofile&u=98

**Grax por leer!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!**

** Atte:El parasito!  
**


	5. Terapias parte 2

**Holaaa! No tengo perdon. Mesesss tarde en actualizar. No hay ninguna escusa lo bastante buena, pero ahi van: Colegio (segundo año es muy complicado), la inspiracion venia de a poquito, me secuestraron los extraterrestres XD.**

** Bueno la ultima no, pero supongo que esa seria mas creible...XD**

** En fin, lo siento mucho, desde ahora creo que voy a poder actualizar mas seguido, tengo muchas ideas a partir de ahora. **

** Espero que disfruten del cap.**

** Le dedico este capitulo a todas ustedes!  
**

** Atte: El parasito!  
**

* * *

Cap 5: ``Terapias parte 2´´

Pov:

Mi gran reto profesional había llegado! Atendería a Jane.

Aro me encargo ``sacarle´´ la adolescencia. Pero como ``sacarle´´ la adolescencia a una adolescente?

No puedo hacer que deje de ser una adolescente, pero puedo persuadirla para que cambie su comportamiento.

Hoy tendría sesión con Jane, Félix y Gianna.

Dentro de unos minutos entraría Jane.

Prepare algunas cosas para la sesión.

_Dr.-me llamo Gianna entrando en mi _habitación-consultorio_-Jane esta aquí.

_Hazla pasar-le ordene

.

_Hola Doc!-me saludo una entusiasta Jane

_Hola Jane, toma asiento.-le señale mi gran sillón

Se sentó y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor. De pronto dijo

_Este cuarto esta terriblemente decorado!

_Bueno, a mi me gusta así

_Pero es horrible…-se quejo otra vez

_Bueno, dejemos mi consultorio!-exclame enojado- Aro me ha dicho que últimamente te estas comportando extraño

_Aro miente, no me comporto extraño, me comporto normal, solo que diferente a la Jane de antes.

_Aja…pero por que decidiste cambiar?

_Por que no me gustaba mi otro yo, esta es la Jane que siempre debió existir.

_Por que?

_Por que la otra era una amargada. Se la pasaba todo el día haciendo cosas aburridas, matando, se vestía horrible, etc.…-dijo aburrida

_Ohhh…y esta como es?

_Divertida, usa ropa a la moda, tengo vida social y tengo muchos proyectos interesantes.

_Aja…y como te sientes con la nueva Jane?

_Llena de vida, claro, estoy muerta pero usted me entiende

_En realidad no, pero sigue contándome-obviamente no la entendía, yo no quería estar vivo.

_Disfruto de mi vida como inmortal.-dijo sonriente.

_Aja…bueno, ahora aremos algunas cosas para poder seguir evaluándote

.Busque mis hojas donde tenia el test de Rorschach.*

_Bien Jane, dime que ves-le mostré la hoja con una gran mancha

_Veo…la ultima cartera de Gucci y esta en oferta!-grito emocionada

_Aja…y en esta?-le mostré otra

_Emm…Heidi y yo peleando por una remera hermosa-dijo enojada-esa perra…

_Emm…bueno, eso es suficiente por ahora.

_Okis Doc.-dijo feliz

_Bueno, nos vemos dentro de 2 días-le avise

_Eh?-exclamo sorprendida

_Si, tendrás una sesión conmigo cada dos días.-asegure

_Como! Yo tengo una vida! No puedo venir aquí a perder el tiempo-exclamo enojada

_Necesitas terapia, en dos días nos vemos, adiós-me despedí, pero ella no tenia intención alguna en salir, me miraba furibunda.

_No pienso venir-dijo lentamente y muy enojada

_Claro que si, lo necesitas.

_Y tú necesitas eso-dijo fulminándome con la mirada y de pronto comencé a sentir el dolor mas profundo, me estaban quemando. Oh si! Se sentía tan bien, el mas profundo dolor…Seee…Dolor…

_Jane!-grito Félix sorprendido

_Dr!-gritó horrorizada Gianna.

_Jane para!-le ordeno Félix

_Oh! Tu también quieres?-sonrío maliciosa

_Jane? Tu no le harías eso a tu mejor amigo Félix no?-suplico

_No se, no se…-sonrisa malvada

_Llamare a Aro-dijo Gianna y salio corriendo.

.

.

.

_Se encuentra bien?-me pregunto una desinteresada Heidi

_Si, donde esta Jane?-me encontraba en el suelo de mi _habitación-consultorio_ con Heidi sentada en mi sillón mirándose las uñas.

_Jane esta con Alec y con el amo Aro.

_Oh…debo ir a hablar con Aro.

_Okay, chau…

.

.

.

_Permiso-dije entrando a la gran habitación. Allí estaban Jane, Alec y los tres maestros.

_John-dijo amable Aro-Jane-miro significativamente a Jane

_No pienso disculparme con ese loco

_Jane, no hace falta que te disculpes pero vendrás 2 veces por semana a terapia-Aro asintió satisfecho

_Uhhmm-refunfuño Jane

.

.

.

_Aro, necesito hablar contigo-le dije

_Si, dime

_Jane necesita estar con otros adolescentes, creo que seria conveniente que vaya a un colegio-sentencie

_Un colegio!

_Si, se que será difícil que conviva con otros humanos pero seria lo mejor para ella. Seguirá con la terapia, pero creo que si ella vive a pleno su adolescencia se cansara en algún momento y se le pasara.

_Ummm...Bueno. Cuando crees conveniente que entre al colegio?

_Lo más pronto posible

_Bueno, gracias-dijo no muy seguro-Creo que deberos ir a laguna sesión Marco, Cayo y yo, estamos últimamente un tanto disconformes.-agrego sonriente-hablare con Gianna.

_Bueno

_Iré a hablar con mis hermanos, a ver que opinan del asunto-dicho esto Aro se fue.

.

.

.

Pov Alec

Aro me llamo otras ves. Luego de que lográramos calmar a Jane, que dejo ``inconciente´´ al Dr. John se tiro contra Félix, llegamos a tiempo con Demetri para sujetarla. En fin, fuimos a hablar con los maestros y bla bla bla.

Luego se fue a hablar con el psicólogo.

Estaba esperando con Jane en su habitación la solución de los maestros para el problema con mi hermana. Jane cantaba animada una canción que pasaban por la radio, en la parte del estribillo subió el volumen se subió a la cama y comenzó a cantar a los gritos pelados.

.

.

._ (Canción del momento)_

.

.

Y ahí estaba yo. Un vampiro de más de 600 años de edad escuchando el hit adolescente del momento. Y por más patético que parezca movía mi cabeza al ras del ritmo. Jane emocionada subió mas el volumen y salio bailando por los pasillos del castillo.

Salí detrás de ella, vi a varios de mis compañeros inmortales asomarse de sus cuartos para ver el espectáculo que estaba dando mi hermana.

.

.

.

.

Cuando termino la canción Jane volvió a su cuarto y yo la seguí, Cayo me había encargado vigilarla.

_Alec, es necesario que me sigas a todas partes?-me reprocho

_Si

_Pero ni siquiera cantas con migo-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Suspire y me recosté en los incómodos pufs. Saque un libro y me puse a leerlo, ignorando las quejas de mi hermana. Luego de un rato se resigno y se metió en su nueva computadora portátil rosa chillón.

.

.

_Alec, Jane, los maestros los llaman.-nos aviso Gianna.

Asentí con la cabeza y esta se retiro, mi hermana y yo nos dirigimos a la gran sala. Yo con paso lento y sin ritmo y Jane con pequeños saltitos.

_Permiso maestros-dije entrando al gran salón.

_Alec, Jane-saludaron los tres

_Bien, hemos decidido. Jane asistirá al colegio secundario de Volterra. Y tu Alec la acompañaras para vigilarla.-un vampiro puede entrar en shock? Mi cara demostraba horror y estupefacción. Jane me sacudió ligeramente el hombro, gire lentamente mi cabeza hacia ella y vi la sonrisa mas grande, de oreja a oreja.

¿Por qué a mi?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

** Perdon otra vez...*carita de alice***

** Se que no me merezco reviews, pero me dejarian algunos? Pasence por mi nuevo fic. Son una serie de drables. Son cartas escritas entre Felix y yo.  
**

** Atte: El parasito!  
**


	6. Volterra High School

**seeee!Un nuevo cap :)**

**Son las 4:20 am. Me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado practicamente.**

**Bueno espero que disfruten del cap**

**el otro capitulo lo tengo casi terminado, solo falta pasarlo a la compu.  
**

**Atte: El parasito!**

* * *

Capitulo 6 `` Volterra high school ´´

Pov: Alec

¿Por qué A MI?

_Alec! Apúrate o llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día!-me grito enojada mi hermana

Literalmente me arrastro por los pasillos del castillo asta el estacionamiento de nuestra guarida. Nos subimos al auto de la guardia, en que ya estaban sentados y con cinturones puestos Felix y Demetri. Demetri estaba con la misma expresión que yo: amargura. Felix estaba con una pequeña sonrisa y Jane en cualquier momento se pondría a bailar como en un musical por su felicidad. Mas le vale a ese doctor que a mi hermana con esto se le pase la locura. Por que claroo el no es el que tiene que sufrir, yendo a una escuela llena de adolescentes hormonados y sin cerebro dominados por la maldita sociedad!

_Abróchense los cinturones-anuncio Demetri con vos monótona. El ni siquiera iba a asistir al colegio!

_Como si nos fuéramos a morir por no usar cinturones-discutió Felix

_Pónganselos o no arranco-dijo un poco irritado Demetri.

_Alec ponte el maldito cinturón!-amenazo Jane, me lo puse de mala manera-Listo vamos!-apresuro mi hermanita querida…

Demetri arranco y salimos de nuestra guarida…las calles de Volterra amanecían. Jane exigió que pusiéramos la radio y uno de los nuevos hits comenzó a sonar. Jane comenzó a cantar emocionada, hasta Felix movía la cabeza al son de la canción.

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_(Kesha your love is my drug)_

Llegamos al colegio canciones de ese estilo a todo volumen, hasta Felix se entusiasmo en la de Shakira y comenzó a cantar el waka waka.

_Llegamos-anuncio Demetri, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta…

_Vamos Alec! Anímate, no te das cuenta que hay un montón de donde elegir! 0-; 0+; A-; A+; B-; B+; BA-; BA+…-susurro Felix alegre, si lo vemos de esa manera…pero los maestros ya nos advirtieron sobre esto. No podíamos matar a más de 1 estudiante por año…y yo espero pasar menos de 1 año aquí.

_Felix ya sabes lo que dijo Aro!-regaño Jane.

_Ya, ya...Era una idea-se excuso

_Bien, bajemos-exclamo mi hermana mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y salía del auto.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

__Dios! Viste a la rubia?_

__Donde consiguió esas lentillas, no puedes competir contra eso Shelby_

__Será modelo?_

__Mira su remera! Como quisiera una así…_

Felix no tuvo mejor idea que bajar, los humanos no se habían recuperado de la llegada de Jane y sale otro…

__OMG! Viste ese cuerpazo! Necesito un balde…_

__Será un nuevo profesor? Se lo ve un poco viejo para ser estudiante pero joven para profesor…_

__Judith me agarra un paro cardiaco! Si es un profesor yo quiero clases particulares con el…_

__Oh dios! Que sexy, es hot. _

__Tendré alguna oportunidad con el?_

__Vamos! Es obvio que si, tú eres la profesora mas joven aquí y no eres fea. Aparte yo tengo a mi Henry_

__Perdimos todas las oportunidades con las chicas…_

Y Demetri no piensa antes de actuar? Pensé que el era un poco mas inteligente, lo esperaba de Felix, pero de Demetri?

Y no se hizo esperar

__Mátame! Son modelos?_

__Si siguen saliendo mas me muero aquí mismo_

__Viste sus ojos? Son cool…_

Me harte, yo también puedo dejar a los humano estupefactos! Y salí

__Siguen saliendo! Mira, es hermoso_!

__Este creo que se acerca mas a nuestra edad!_

__Viste sus ojos? Son como los de la rubia!_

__Marie pásame un espejo, tengo el cabello bien?_

__Es…indescriptible…_

Y los murmullos siguieron un rato más. Demetri se acerco a Felix para avisarle a la hora que estaría para recogernos y se fue. Cuando Demetri e fue escuche maldiciones, gemidos, llantos, y un gato?

Me acerque a mi hermana.

_Hay que buscar los horarios-le avise

_Okay-sonrío y varios humanos quedaron deslumbrados-vamos-se giro e hizo un extraño movimiento con su pelo. Y la multitud enloqueció.

Una señora cuarentona nos entrego los horarios bastante malhumorada.

Tenía casi todas mis clases con Jane. Seremos los Vulturis pero no podemos contra la educación.

En la primera hora teníamos Geografía. Entramos y tomamos asiento. Nos sentamos juntos.

_Hola chicos-saludo el profesor al entrar

_Buenos días profesor-corearon los alumnos

_Bien, creo que tenemos alumnos nuevos no? Preséntense-alentó

_Hola! Soy Jane Vulturi-saludo mí hermana con entusiasmo

_Alec Vulturi-dije

_Gracias y bienvenidos a Volterra high school!-sonrío el profesor

Suspire y me senté en mi lugar resignado.

_Bueno, hoy hablaremos de la hidrosfera…-y bla bla, yo podría dar mejor geografía que este profesor de cuarta.

La clase fue aburrida. Me pregunto como le estará yendo de profesor a Felix.

Si, Felix es profesor de matemática.

De un momento a otro vi un papelito volador. Que da la casualidad cayo en nuestra mesa. Lo abrí antes de que Jane lo tomara.

_Alec, quieres salir con migo esta noche?_

Shock. Estaba en shock

Una humana me acaba de invitar a salir, ¿perdí mi toque? ¿Ya no asusto? Baje la cabeza abatido. Jane tomo el papelito y lo leyó. Primero una mueca de desagrado enmarco su rostro, pero luego una sonrisa bailo en sus labios. La mire extrañada.

Me susurro al oído a velocidad vampiriza

_Acepta, es bueno para nuestra imagen. Ya eres popular!-exclamo

_No pienso hacerlo, y si lo hago mañana aparecerá muerta y yo satisfecho.-dije tajante

_Mhmm-refunfuño.

La clase termino por fin.

Salimos a los pasillos del colegio y Jane saludaba a todos, yo solo quería salir de ahí.

La siguiente clase era matemática. Allí tendría un aliado.

Amo mi no vida. Felix, mi compañero, mi hermano, mi amigo…me traiciono. El muy maldito la estaba pasando en bomba dando la clase.

_Bien chicos. Nos pondremos en círculo para poder conocernos mejor-anuncio Felix sonriente. Un sin fin de suspiros tontos invadieron el aula.

Ordenamos los malditos bancos en círculos y Felix sonrío orgulloso. Oh vamos! Tampoco es para tanto. Lograste que unos 20 humanos retardados pongan en círculos bancos…

_Bueno, empecemos-sonrío Felix-Me llamo Felix Valteri **(okay..Patético, pero bueno)**, soy su nuevo profesor de matemáticas, un gusto. Espero que tengamos un delicioso año y que todos traigan sus cuellos limpios y libres de perfume, ya que me dan alergia-podría ser más obvio Felix? ¿Delicioso? ¿Cuellos limpios y sin perfume?

_Bien, preséntense-alentó el _profesor_

Y así se presentaron todos os alumnos. Llego mi turno.

_Hola, soy Alec Vulturi, un placer, espero que tengamos un delicioso año-a este juego podían jugar dos, sonreí sádicamente a todos. Al parecer solo entendieron los hombres mi malvado mensaje, las mujeres suspiraron tontamente. Suspire frustrado, estaba perdiendo mi toque o estas italianas eran verdaderamente tontas.

_Hola soy Jane Vulturi!-exclamo rápidamente mi hermana.- espero que tengamos un año muy divertido y un gusto conocerlos a todos-sonrío y ahora hubo varios suspiros tontos por parte de los hombros y miradas envidiosas por parte de las mujeres.

Los alumnos restantes terminaron de presentarse y Felix anuncio que habría hora libre para que todos nos coscamos mejor y por ser su primer día.

Jane se la pasó hablando con todo el curso y yo discutiendo con Felix.

El día siguió avanzando hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Jane ya se había integrado a un grupo y me invito a _almorzar _con ellos, pero no acepte. Ya era suficiente tener que soportar a estos insufribles humanos durante las clases, como para que tener que soportarlos en la única hora libre.

Me fui a sentar en una mesa solo que estaba apartada de todos, donde había poca iluminación y solo había unos pocos marginados fumando.

Me coloque los auriculares y encendí este particular aparatito donde se podía escuchar música. Me lo dio Renata ayer, sentía pena por mí. ¿Donde se vio que yo, Alec, uno de los vampiros mas respetados de la guardia hiciera a un vampiro sentir pena por mí?

Puse la música a todo volumen. Movía mi cabeza al son de la canción.

Pero un estupido humano tenia que interrumpir.

_Disculpa, me puedo sentar aquí?-pregunto

_Claro-que más daba.

_Hola, soy Tyler-se presento

_Alec-estreche su mano y raramente no se alejo por mi temperatura.

_Eres uno de los nuevos?

_Si

_Ohh…pues, bienvenido-susurro y se dedico a comer su hamburguesa.

El chico vestía una remera negra con una inscripción rara. No la entendí. Llevaba unos jeans y zapatillas negras. Su mochila estaba llena de imágenes y cositas redondas. Y tenía unos anteojos redondos y negros. Sus ojos eran verde musgo y su pelo negro. Era un chico común y corriente.

Cuando se acabo su comida comenzó una conversación con migo. Se sorprendía cada vez que mostraba curiosidad por as cosas que el mencionaba y yo no conocía, pero que para los humano eran obvias. En música raramente tenías gustos parecidos. El humano era entretenido. Si me lo pusieran como alimento tal vez no lo comería…que estoy diciendo, lo cazaría igual. Mmm...…me dio sed. Alec contrólate! Me reprendí.

El almuerzo termino y Tyler se despidió y se fue.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, no la tenia con Jane…era biología. La profesora era joven y linda. Pero me extraño que tuviera chupones y los cabellos despeinados, estaba un poco acalorada y la camisa la llevaba mal abotonada. No se por que lo relacione con Felix.

Al final no estaba tan equivocado con mis suposiciones. Felix apareció a mitad de la clase con una excusa y le guiño seductoramente el ojo a la profesora. Me sonrío feliz a mi al notarme y se fue.

Al parecer la profesora de biología le estaba dando clases particulares de la anatomía humana a Felix o tal vez era al revés. Desde ahora será la Prof. Anatomía.

Las cosas fueron aburridas por el resto del día.

Al finalizar las clases me dirigí al estacionamiento. Jane se quedo hablando con un grupo de chicos. Llegue y estaba Demetri dentro del auto, mirando para todas partes muy paranoico.

Me acerque al auto a esperar a mi hermana y a Felix.

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció Felix. Estaba saliendo de un aula, con una sonrisa ganadora y con lápiz labial por el rostro.

_Amigo-palmeo mi espalda- Francesca tiene un cuello candente-silbo por lo bajo y se metió en auto.

Demetri le estuvo explicando todas las reglas que impuso Aro para que asistiéramos al colegio. Pero Felix argumento que no había ninguna que dijera sobre una relación secreta con una profesora candente. Y bla bla bla.

Al ratito llego Jane. Muy feliz, supongo que por que ya tenía amigos. Entramos al auto y Demetri comenzó otra vez con lo de ponerse los cinturones.

A Heidi la convirtieron luego de que la atropellaran y al parecer le cuenta a Demetri todos los días su historia, por eso esta paranoico. No quiere ocasionar ningún accidente para así o tener otro vampiro así en la guardia. Aparte de que esta loco por ella.

Tampoco quería encontrarse con algún policía. Les tenía pánico. Ni el ni Aro nos quiso contar la historia de Demetri y los policías.

Llegamos al castillo y Jane se fue directo a contarle todos los sucesos del día a Chelsea. Demetri se fue con Heidi a descargar su frustración y Felix ni idea. Yo por mi parte me fue a mi habitación a tirarme y maldecir la no vida que me toco.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

** Bien, tengo varias ideas para fics nuevos. Aqui les dejo los sumarys!**

**Detras de las capas**

La vida secreta de los Vulturis. ¿Alec y Cayo viendo las telenovelas de las 4? ¿Aro traficante de crayones? ¿Felix trabaja a medio tiempo en un circo? ¿ Didima va a alcoholicos anonimos? ¿Jane tiene un trauma del pasado y ``duermerodeada de peluches? ¿Demetri una loca?...todo lo que hacen lo vulturias aparte de cazar neofitos y comer humanas rubias...

**Detras de la tinta**

Los protagonistas de nuestros queridos libros fueron contratados para interpretar a nuestros queridos personajes, pero ellos ¿son felices con los personajes que les otorgaron? ¿Quieren venganza contra Meyer? ¿ Esme odia a los niños y las personas en general? ¿Carlisle quiere participar en un musical de Brodway? ¿Bella obsecionada con un perrito de su infancia llamado Toby? ¿ Alice es realmente un duende y le gusta aparecerse al final de los arcoiris en busca de oro? ¿ Jacob un nerd? ¿Emmett con IQ de 187? ¿ adicta a los erutos, comida chatarra, video juegos y maltratadora de los niños? ¿Renesme una tonta bebe? ¿ Edward un egocentrico niño rico?...la verdadera personalidad de estos personajes...

**Enchulame la maquina **(one shot)**  
**

Basado en le programa de Mtv ``Enchulame la maquina´´. Edward esta harto de la chevy de Bella, asi que llama a mtv para que mejoren a esa chatarra. Bella nunca menciono algo sobre mejorar su auto. _Nunca se llevaran a mi bebe!-exclama Bella mientras se encadenaba a su camioneta, evitando que ese rapero se lleve a su auto.

**Ladron de mi corazon **(titulo patetico, pero siempre me refiero a esta historia con mi hermna con este nombre)

Edward se muda al edificio donde vive su prima.

Si nesecitas algo, entra a mi departamento, no hay problema-dijo Alice entregandole un juevo de llaves a su primo.

Un corto circuito hace que el edificio se quede sin luz

UN LADRON!-grita un niño peuqeño al ver un hombre en la cocina revisando los estantes.

Listo!-exclamo orgulloza la castaña al terminar de atar al ladron, luego de darle en la cabeza con un palo de amazar.

Asi comienza una romantica y sin sentido historia de amor.

**Bella vampiro/La venganza de Bella **(no hay nombre todavia para el fic, siempre que comento del fic con mi hermana me refiero a el como ``bella vampiro´´ o ``la venganza de bella´´. Por eso el patetico titulo. Este es el fic que tengo mas avanzado)

Luna nueva. Bella se tira del acantilado. Naufraga hasta que llega a una isla, alli conoce a una vampiro diferente que la transforma. Forma con ella un aquelarre y luego de muchos años se reencuentra con los Cullen. ¿Le perdonara a Edward que la haya abandonado?

(La historia es muchooo...mas compleja. Solo que si contaba mas se hacia muy largo. Es el primer fic de drama que escribi. Envienme un MP para que les de el sumary completo)

**Castigados**

Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob son castigados por diferentes razones. Los profesores se olvidan que hay alumnos todavia en el colegio y lo cierran. Un ladron tiene la oportunidad perfecta para entrar al colegio de forks y saquearlo. Una olvidada alumna se quedo encerrada en el baño de la biblioteca. Que haran estos 8 jovenes con el colegio para ellos solos? Claro, si primero logran salir del aula de castigos y del baño de la biblioteca.

**Nos volveremos a ver **(one shot)

Edward y Bella se ven en un festival de su pueblo. Pasan una agradable tarde, sin saber el nombre del otro.¿ Se volveran a ver?

**Nuestro barrio**

Los hermanos Swan se mudan a Forks. Alli conoceran a los primos Cullen y a los gemelos Hale.

Un encatador perro, una bolsa de papas, jonnhy deep, campanita, fiebres, repartidores de pizza...todo esto y mas en este peculiar barrio.

**Bien , son estos. En mi perfil tengo una encuenta para que voten cual quieren que suba o si no en un lindo REVIEW que solo ustedes saben dejar dar su opinion acerca de las historias y si quieren que adelante mas las historias que tengo para subir otra o empezar ya...**

**Bueno, Dejen REVIEWS! por fas! *carita Alice* si dejan un review se llevan un Alec gruñon de regalo XD**

**BESOS!**

**Atte: El parasito!  
**


	7. Un mal dia para Alec

**Hola! Volvi! Bueno...perdon por la demora y eso...**

**Este cap se lo dedico a mi hermana que me dio muchas ideas :D**

**Atte: El parasito!  
**

* * *

Pov Alec

''un mal día para Alec''

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que empezamos el colegio. Felix estaba bastante feliz, su relación clandestina con la Srta. Anatomía iba viento en pompa. Jane logro su objetivo académico, ser la mas popular. Y bueno yo...nada, era decoración del colegio. No me juntaba con nadie excepto en la cafetería con Tyler. Como era de esperarse me iba bien en todas las materias. A Jane a veces le saltaba su genio y se enojaba con los profesores, esto hacia que su rendimiento bajara, pero igual no tenia notas bajas.

Las clases con Felix simplemente no se podrían llamar clases. Los primeros días hicimos nada argumentando que eran los primeros. Luego empezó con sus retorcidas tareas para el hogar. ''medir la longitud del cuello'' ''averiguar tipo de sangre'' ''la sangre en la familia'' ''matemáticas y sangre'' ''sumas, restas y 0+'' y mas de esas cosas.

Durante los primeros días Felix le estuvo insistiendo a Aro para que aparte de un estudiante se pudiera matar un profesor. Se decidió que por año se podían 1 estudiante, 1 profesor y 3 parientes de estudiantes o profesores. Yo quede un poco disconforme con lo de 1 estudiante, ya que a varios les incaria el diente...pero que se le va a hacer.

Jane estaba emocionada, hoy darían las pruebas para porristas y ella quería ser una. Una tonta hueca rubia y descerebrada porrista. Así que yo como el buen hermano que soy me la tuve que bancar toda la noche enseñándome sus porras y sus bailesitos...Felix se fue a _dormir _a lo de la Srta. Anatomía, Demetri estaba en una de sus noches apasionadas con Heidi, los otros de la guardia ''desaparecieron'' mágicamente al enterarse de lo de Jane y aquí estoy, escuchando la 1984 porra de la noche.

_Campeones somos!_

_Leones somos!_

_Burbujearemos hasta el final!_

_Hurra!_

_Los tigres son patéticos y sus rayas apestan!_

_El final esta lejos, vamos perdiendo!_

_Pero siempre ganaremos, aunque sobornemos!_

Si, Jane no era buena con las porras, con su agilidad vampirica se le daba bien las piruetas, pero las rimas...en fin, aquí estoy.

_Que te pareció?-dijo emocionada

_Ehh...-no quería sufrir-muy..._interesante_-espero que con eso baste.

_Interesante bueno o interesante malo?-tenia que preguntar!

_Ahh...Ehh...Mmm..._buemal-_dije sin pensar

_Buemal?

_Si..,viene del latín, que significa...cof, cof-que le digo?-me atragante, ayudame!-le miento con esto y no con mi opinión?

_Hermanitis!-grito Jane cuando se abalanzo sobre mi y empezó a golpearme la espalda sin ningún cuidado

_Ahhh!-grite-sal de encima, ya estoy bien

_Hay, bueno, yo solo te ayudaba, no hacia falta el grito-se quejo

_Mira quien habla de los gritos, Srta. _Amo-gritar! _

_Amogritar es un buen apellido-ashh..

_Vamos, que hoy maneja Heidi y sabes como es...apresurate-le dije mientras salia.

_Pero que es ``buemal´´?-pregunto otra vez

_Ehh...no lo entenderías-dije mientras caminaba al estacionamiento

_Explicate-insistió

_El significado solo se entiende en portugués-que acabo de decir?

_Traduce

_Ehh...es portugués antiguo, esas palabras ya no existen-rayos!

_Ohh...le preguntare a Afton, el sabe todo sobre el portugués antiguo-mierda mierda y mas mierda! Existe el portugués antiguo? En que clase de mundo vivimos?

_Es un portugués antiguo con una mezcla de japones, que hablaban una antigua tribu de indonesia que era colombiana-que rayos acabo de decir? Ni siquiera me acuerdo de por que invente todo esto...

_Y como sonaría en ese idioma?-pensé que Jane atravesaba la etapa adolescente, no la etapa de los ¿por que?

_Eh..._chucalacamocapaca chupacu_!-Dios! Tal ves si le hablo mucho del tema se canse...

_Como se llamaba la tribu?-cuanto mas va a preguntar?

__Eslumabiscostropios_

_Ohh...y cuando se creo esa tribu?

_Eh...en el año del mocapertico

_Ahh...¿como vivían? ¿de que se alimentaba? ¿eran nómadas o sedentarios?-me cago en Jane, ¿como quiere que invente todo eso?

_Vivían en bajo estiércol y les gustaba la caca animal, pero se alimentaba del pis de unos pequeños y mal olientes animales extintos. Eran...sedentarios

_20 minutos después_

_...su tribu fue vencida por los _mastropietros curpelus_ en una pacifica lucha...-si, llevaba explicándole a Jane la historia de los _Eslumabiscostropio. _Mi hermana no se cansaba de preguntar y yo no se donde sacaba, todas esas cosas.

_Ehh...Alec, están llegando tarde-me aviso Heidi. Rayos!

_Vamos Jane, mañana te sigo explicando

_Sip-susurro feliz y se fue al auto.

_Bueno, a mi no me interesa toda la mierda que les dice Dem antes de subir al auto, solo suban-mascullo Heidi. Nos subimos y Heidi arranco para luego frenar abrupta mente, este viaje iba a ser largo...

Mi querida Heidi era un conductora excepcional...notese el sarcasmo. Si fuéramos humanos ya estaríamos muertos! Aparte de que conduce mal no respeta las normas y creo que debemos tener unas 50 infracciones, tan solo en 5 cuadras. Jane no prestaba mucha atención al camino ya que estaba felizmente cantando a todo volumen la canción de alguna diva adolescente...yo solo miraba preocupado a Heidi, que le estaba gritando como todo un marinero a un auto que se le adelanto.

_...Piiiiii...piiii...**(contenido no apto para menores)**-yo solo me encogí en el asiento y trate de pasar desapersivido, pero mi _querida _hermana al parecer le parecieron lindos los de auto enemigo y les gritaba piropos, estos miraban lascivamente a Jane y a Heidi, aunque esta este por salir del auto para matarlos... en fin fue un viaje _interesante._

Cuando llegamos al colegio Heidi salio del auto y dijo que le haría unas visitas a los del auto enemigo, salio corriendo a velocidad vampirica y los humanos ni la notaron, tampoco es que hubiera muchos en el estacionamiento escolar. El auto quedo muy mal estacionado, estaba en medio del establecimiento y no tenia las llaves para correrlo, se tendría que quedar así.

* * *

Caminamos al colegio y cuando ya estábamos yendo a nuestra primera clase Jane pregunto:

_Entonces que significaba?

_Ehh...solo tienes que traducirlo al hebreo para que el significado traducirlo al finlandes y luego separar en silabas la palabra y a cada una traducirla a irlandes, catalan y musulman, luego junta las y traduce las al...al...-otro idioma?-eh...ingles! Si eso...bueno me voy. Adiós!-dije mientras corría hacia alguna parte

_Alec! Tenemos la primera clase juntos!-rayos! Lo olvide...

_Ehh...no me siento bien, iré a la enfermería-diablos! Últimamente no pienso bien. Debe ser por juntarme con tantos humanos tontos.

_okay...-dijo yéndose un tanto insegura.

* * *

Me pase el día evitando a Jane, llego el almuerzo y bendito sea Tyler, con el podía tener una charla tranquila y con sentido. Púdrete en el infierno maldito Tyler! Justo hoy tenias que faltar...

_Entonces Alec, cual es tu color favorito?-insistió una de las tres idiotas rubias del colegio. Ashley A., Ashley B. y Ashley C...como no me acordaba sus segundos nombres las llamaba Ashley, en mi mente taradas...

Cuando Tyler faltaba la gente me hablaba, mi amigo humano era como un repelente, por eso me juntaba con el. Por eso odiaba los días que faltaba.

_Negro-masculle

_aww...escuchaste eso Ashley C. ya me parecía-susurro tarada A.

_Y tu comida favorita?-pregunto tarada B

_Tu-susurre, la niña se puso toda colorada y sonrió tontamente, claro, ella pensaba que me refería a otra cosa...tontas humanas hormonales...

_Jeje-rió la idiota, las otras dos se quejaron

_Pero también somos la tuya verdad?-preguntaron batiendo sus pestañas, aunque parecía que tenían un tic.

_See...-les sonreí coqueto y sus tres apetitosos corazones latieron desbocados.

_Ehh..y tu...programa favorito?-susurro tontamente por millonésima ves

_Buffy la caza vampiros tarada A.-irónico no? Un vampiro viendo un programa de caza vampiros.

_Tarada A.?-pregunto tarada B. ups, hable sin pensar.

_Ehh...tarada en latín es hermosa-espero que estas se conformen con la respuesta esa...

_Aww...yo también quiero ser tu tarada-dijo tarada C.

_Claro, las tres son mis taradas...-sonreí satisfecho, estas no daban problema.

* * *

La profesora de biología falto, que raro...la Srta. Anatomía no es de faltar. En fin, la clase me la pase escuchando música con uno de esos aparatitos nuevos.

Luego de otra clase aburrida me toco matemática y esta la tenia con Jane.

Entramos todos los alumnos a la clase y nos sentamos, por suerte Jane estaba entretenida hablando con un chico.

_Buenos días-dijo entrando RENATA?-Dije buenos días!-grito furiosa-todos se callaron y la miraron atemorizada-Así me gusta-dijo con voz angelical-ahora, que se dice?-nos pregunto como a niños de 4 años

_Buenos días-coreamos todos.

_Bien, seré su suplente de matemática por hoy, saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la pagina 32-dijo mientras se sentaba. Yo la miraba interrogante, pero ella solo me ignoraba, que le sucedía?

_Que le sucedió al Prof. Valteri?-pregunto con temor una compañera

_Eso a usted no le interesa...srta. Torner-dijo despectiva.

_Disculpe-susurro

_Bueno, creo que hoy tenían examen, así que cierren sus libros y saquen dos hojas.

_Disculpe Prof...

_Amogritar

_Prof. Amogritar, pero el Prof. Valteri nos mando tarea y se la tendríamos que entregar a usted?

_Si

_Bueno, aquí tiene-dijo la chica acercándose al escritorio con tres bolsas de sangre, Renata abrió los ojos sorprendidos y estos se pusieron negros, como los míos...-este es el de sangre de hospital, este es el de sangre de mi hermana y este de sangre animal-a lo ultimo Renata gruño bajo, la chica se atemorizo y volvió rápido a su banco.

Rayos me había olvidado de la tarea y me olvide de avisarle a Aro la clase de tarea que mando Felix.

_En cinco minutos vuelvo-dijo apresurada Renata con sus ojos negros y sedientos puestos en las tres bolsitas que se llevo, salí del aula y la seguí, entro en el baño de mujeres y al diablo con la moral, entre y ahí estaba Renata, bebiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello de la sangre.

_Dulce néctar-susurraba extasiada

_Renata!

_Alec!

_Que haces?-le pregunte lo obvio

_Pues..dahh-dijo mirándome como si fuera un idiota

_Ya me di cuenta-le hable en el mismo tono-digo que Aro no nos tiene permitido alimentarnos en el colegio

_Yo no me alimento solo disfruto...

_Renata...

_Mira niñato de mama si no me dejas sola repruebas matemática-me amenazo

_Como si me importara aprobar

_Quieres que Aro se entere que el asesinato de la semana pasada fue tu culpa?-sonrió malvada

_Tu...-dije enojado-no te atreverías...

_Prueba me-me reto, la fulmine con la mirada y me fui del baño de las mujeres rendido

Entre en el aula y todos hablaban felices, nadie noto que me fui, por suerte...

_Bien hora del examen-entro Renata al aula limpiándose la comisura de sus labios.-Saquen dos hojas-anuncio

_Listo-corearon los tontos humanos

Renata dicto los ejercicios, eran fáciles...pero al parecer no para mis compañeros.

_Que es esto? Yo estudie la sangre en mi familia-susurraba bajito una chica

_Fracciones? Rayos! No me acuerdo nada...-decía un chico

Al parecer a la mayoría les iría mal...cuando Renata nos ordeno darles los exámenes se los dimos. Los corrigió rápido para un humano pero lento par un vampiro y comenzó a decir en vos alta las notas, hubo solo tres que aprobaron, entre ellos mi hermana y yo y una cerebro.

Milagrosamente la clase termino y nos fuimos, tuve alguna que otra mas y la escuela termino. Mal humorado salí del establecimiento y me dirijo al estacionamiento. Pero el auto no estaba, tampoco Jane y Renata ni hablar...maldito seas Aro el día que nos dijiste disimular, ahora me tengo que volver caminando...

Por que esta escuela? Justo en la otra punta de Volterra? Tendría que caminar alrededor de cinco horas...

_cinco horas después..._

Llegue por fin al castillo, empapado. Se largo a llover cuando estaba a medio camino. El camino hacia aquí fue horrible. Varias mujeres (zorras) se me insinuaron, los autos me mojaban mas de lo que estaba, un perro con cero instinto de supervivencia me persiguió como diez cuadras y no se como hice para tragarme un pajarito, que eructe a la hora...en fin, terrible.

Cuando entre al castillo me resistivo una efusiva y preocupada Chelsea.

_Alec, que te paso?-me pregunto

_Nada, déjenme solo, tuve un mal día

_El maestro quiere hablar contigo

_Ashh...-me queje tirando mis cabellos y tirándome al duelo, estaba muy enfadado y tenia ganas de dejar a todos en el castillos bien muertos.

_No sabes de lo que te perdiste!-exclamo-Felix se ceno a la Profesora de Biología, a Jane la regañaron por llegar en una moto con un chico pero ella hizo un berrinche y le compraran un pony, Renata se puso histérica y grito su amor por los animales y Heidi fue castigada por dejar el auto en cualquier parte y hacer que tenga 102 multas y que se lo haya llevado la grúa en tan solo un día, Jane pregunta por una tribu extraña y el significado de ''buemal''.-dijo enumerando con los dedos.

_Ahhh!-grite frustrado y salí de allí.

Hoy no es mi día!

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Pobre Alec...**

**hagamos un minuto de silencio por la Srta. Anatomia...(3 segundo despues) Buee...ya fue. JEJE**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Dejen REVIEWS! se los pide un Alec gruñon, alegrenle el dia!**

**Atte: EL parasito!  
**


	8. Bye, bye Srta Anatomía outake

Bye, bye Srta. Anatomía.

Pov: Felix

__Profesor-gimió Francesca luego de uno de mis besos. Nos encontrábamos en su departamento. Nos gustaba mas el riesgo de que nos descubran pero al parecer Francesca se olvido de alimentar a su murciélago (se que suena raro que tenga un murciélago de mascota pero que mas da, tiene un cuello candente) y me invito a su casa. _

_Siempre que tenia la oportunidad me gustaba seducir a mis presas (obviamente Francesca no lo es) y estaba acostumbrado a estar con humanas de esta manera, los mitos del incubo son completamente ciertos. Por lo tanto ahora me encontraba besando apasionadamente la garganta de la profesora mas sensual del colegio. Mordí suavemente y Francesca chillo un tanto fuerte para entender que fuera un grito de placer, pero el placer lo estaba disfrutando yo y no pude parar cuando un liquido espeso broto de ella. _

_Succione hasta que Francesca no emitió sonido alguno. Me separe lentamente de ella y ¡ups! Manche todo con sangre...Su mascota me miraba fijamente y se acerco lentamente a la escena del crimen para beber lo que restaba de Francesca._

_Sangre_

_Francesca_

_Murciélago_

_Cuello candente_

_Placer_

_Muerte_

_¡Oh Rayos! Mate a Francesca._

Bueno...como desaparecí de la escena del crimen y lo único que había allí era un murciélago recién alimentado...lo dejo a su imaginación. En las noticias anunciaron la trágica muerte de un profesora de biología. Al parecer su mascota se alimento de ella.

Yo me sentía un poco triste por que de verdad me gustaba su cuello y por que Aro me dio un sermón de acá a la china...pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, las cosas son así.

Hoy seria su funeral, para mantener las apariencias Aro nos ordeno ir a mi y a los gemelos maravilla(se, son Alec y Jane, les pusimos ese nombre los ''incompetentes'' de la guardia...Alec y Jane no saben que los llamamos así).

_¡Espera!-me grito Jane y vino corriendo dramáticamente lento (osea, a paso humano) mientras agitaba sus brazos-¡Feliiiiix!-grito como cualquier protagonista de película dramática

_¿Que pasa?

_¿De verdad piensas ir con la capa?-dijo incrédula y enojada

_Ehhh..si

_¿¡Es que estas loco!-grito y elevo sus brazos al aire-¡Es un funeral idiota! No puedes ir con la capa de la guardia como todo un inadaptado solitario-dijo cruzando sus brazos, note que traía una chaqueta negra-Ponte esto-me dio el abrigo-Ponte el maldito saco-amenazo al darse cuenta de mi desagrado por la prenda.

_Bueno...

_Bien, vamos-exclamo entusiasmada, traía un vestido negro muy ceñido al cuerpo, que hacia notar sus inexistentes curvas...todo lo contrario a Francesca..._Francesca_-¡Alec!-exclamo a grito pelado-¡Llegaremos tarde!

Nos subimos a la mini van de la guardia y conduje respetando todas las reglas automovilísticas hasta el velorio(si llegábamos a tener alguna otra multa Aro juro que nos incineraba a todos).

El velorio estaba casi lleno. Había familiares, amigos y muchos ex de Francesca..._Francesca._

Jane se reunió con algunos compañeros suyos que asistieron al funeral, Alec estaba contando las moscas que rodeaban a Francesca..._Francesca_. Y yo estaba charlando con los 15 ex de Francesca..._Francesca. _Al parecer no fui el único hombre en su vida.

Extrañamente no hubo mucho llanto, bueno...si de la madre de Francesca..._Francesca. _La señora iba empujando con sus grandes caderas a cualquiera que se le pusiera por el costado. El funeral fue interesante...

Alec luego de unas tres horas anuncio que debíamos irnos, siempre con su cara de reprimido.

En el camino al castillo Jane canturreaba muy feliz acerca de que se unió al club de teatro y a las porristas. Con razón Jane estaba tan dramática.

_Alec-llamo Jane a su hermano-Mi profesora de teatro pregunta si puedes actuar en la obra. Vamos a hacer Blancanieves y te necesita para el papel del enano gruñón-Alec gruño por lo bajo y se coloco sus auriculares para escuchar música-¡Alec! No me ignores-se enojo Jane

_No me molestes-dijo Alec

_No me ignores entonces

_Si querés que no te ignore no me molestes

_Para eso no me ignores

_No te ignoro, solo te evito

_¡No me ignores!

_¡No te ignoro!

_¡Si lo haces!

_¡No lo hago!

_¡Que si!

_¡Que no!

_¡Si!

_¡No!

_¡Basta!-grite yo, dios! Que desesperantes pueden llegar a ser...

_Mhmm-refunfuño Jane ofendida, Alec suspiro y se puso a escuchar música.

Llegamos al castillo y los gemelos maravilla se fueron ofendidos a sus cuartos. Cuando me dirija la mio Heidi me dijo que Aro quería hablar con migo.

_Maestro-dije entrando a gran cuarto de las audiencias.

_Felix-dijo el a modo de saludo- ¿ Como fue el velorio?

_Tranquilo señor

_Bien, ¿aprendiste la lección?-dijo utilizando el tono que usan los mayores para regañar a un niño refiriéndose al incidente de Francesca..._Francesca._

___Si señor

_Bueno, puedes retirarte

Cuando estaba saliendo escuche a Jane gritar ''¡_Papi Aro! ¡Hay una reunión de padres y necesito que vayas!''_ Pobre Aro...

Me fui a mi cuarto a pensar en Francesca..._Francesca._

_Bye Bye Francesca_

_

* * *

_**Bueno, este...¡LO SIENTO! Se uqe tarde un monton, pero es que...tengo una nueva mascota y no puedo despegarme de ella. Es un gato, se llama Moro. Es gordo, negro y peludo. Tiene 6 meses pero parece un gato adulto. El tema es que una criatura nocturna, cuando estoy preparada para ponerme a escribir es quiere jugar y no me puedo resistir. Despues se me va la inspiracion. Aparte estoy entusiasmada con otros proyectos...pero me siento mal al dejar a estos de lado. En fin, quiero pedir disculpas a tods!**

** Este cap lo pueden tomar como outake o como capitulo corto, como prefieran.**

** Se que no me meresco los reviews pero...uno no hace mal a nadie ¿no? Se que esto es como una especie de chantage, pero si llegamos a los 50 reviews subo un cap bien largo :) ¿Siiii?**

** Muchas gracias por tomarce el tiempo de leer.**

** Atte: El parasito!  
**


End file.
